Independence Day
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: America has dreams about his past, and England is acting weird...what's going on?
1. Something's wrong

Independence Day

Chapter one: Something's wrong

**Me: Hello! This is just a little idea I had! So here it is! And I hope you like it!**

**America: You really like to bring up depressing subjects from time to time don't ya?**

**Me: It's not depressing! It's just an interesting topic!**

**England: You hate me don't you?**

**Me: NO! Why?**

**England: In 'What the Hell is this' you bring my three brothers and do a dramatic scene, and make me go through pregnancy. In 'Fuck you! (Literally)' I get raped all at once by France, Spain and Prussia. And in 'Gay Marriage' you make drunk…You hate me!**

**Me: You get drunk even if I don't write about it!**

**England: *blushes and grumbles***

**Me: This is an USUK story! I hope you like it! I don't own Hetalia/characters.**

"Americaaaaaa! Come at once!" The great United Kingdom was running after a little boy, wearing a shirt and shorts, who really didn't want to have a bath.

"No! I don't wanna!" The small boy kept running, and climbed up a tree. He sat on the highest branch, and stayed there smiling victoriously at the red faced man down below.

"America...Don't make me use my magic." America only stuck out his tongue at his care taker as a response

.

"What magic? It never works anyway!" America could tell England was angry, but he honestly didn't want to take that bath.

"Oh? Are you completely sure of that?" England had a seriously pissed off look, and the little boy was thinking that he should maybe just go with the bath. No! How could he do that? A hero must never give in to the villain! It's a sign of weakness, not that England was really a villain. "I'll prove to you just how strong my magic is!" In a puff of smoke, England appeared in front of America, but in mid-air. America almost fell off the tree from the laughing fit he was getting.

England was wearing a white tunic, that went a bit above the knees and that hung from his left shoulder, sandals that strapped all the to just below his knees, a glowing halo hovering over his head, a pair of white feathered wings which were holding him in mid-air, and a wand with a large star at the end. He looked a bit like what an angel could look like, but England was always wearing really 'gentleman' clothes (as America called them), so for the small boy, seeing his normally serious and gentlemanly care taker in a white tunic with a fairy wand, it was absolutely hilarious. England growled at the response he was getting.

"Hmph, fine, laugh all you want, but at least now I've got you."

"Eh?" America found himself being carried under England's arm, which had already turned back to normal, and carried over to the house, where the dreaded bath was to take place. "AH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Off over the ocean, France was pretty sure he heard Little America scream.

America woke up with a jump. "OUCH!" he exclaimed, as he laid his hand on the top of his head, where he had been hit. He glared up to Germany, who had hit him with a clipboard. "What the hell man? Don't you Nazis have other ways of waking people up?" Germany flinched slightly at the name, while Romano just laughed his head, which only happens with a 1 in 2000 chance during a Blue moon.

"America, I vould like to remind you vat you are one of the hosting countries. It vould be highly appreciated if you vould restrain yourself from sleeping during a world meeting." Germany scolded America with his strong German accent, before continuing his speech about how all the nations should work together, which was obviously never going to happen, in Greece and Turkey's thoughts.

America sighed and looked around the room. All the nations were sitting at their normal seats. Some of them glaring and growling at each other like Greece and Turkey or Russia and Poland (who was defending poor Lithuania from having a heart attack after almost being dragged back into the Soviet Union). Other countries were slightly dozing off, generally Denmark and China. "Must be the old age" Thought America. And other countries were actually paying attention, like Estonia and Sweden.

America then laid his eyes on England, who he categorized as 'suck up people who listen during a meeting'. America then remembered his dream. That had actually happened, when he had been a kid. He chuckled quietly when he remembered all the fun times he had with England. He recalled that his favourite event was when England used to visit him, they would go to a field that was always blooming with thousands of different coloured flowers, except during winter, but then, it was covered by white flowers, which delicate and beautiful as snow itself.

America smiled slightly, not realizing he was staring at his ex-big brother. When England looked up, he just stared at America, and then glared. America growled slightly and mouthed: 'What's your problem?' England concentrated on what was America mouthing, and then mouthed back: 'Why do you care, you git?' America was slightly taken back from that question, and was about to answer back, when Germany gave a loud cry.

"AH! Gilbert! Vat are you doing here?!" America was slightly surprised when he heard the name. Nobody had seen the red-eyes ex-nation since...Well since it stopped being a nation.

"Kesesesesesese! Vhy are you asking, little brover? I came to show all you suckers ve very awezome me!" Gilbert, or Prussia, was clinging on to Germany's leg, while Germany was desperately trying to shake him off. France and Spain pounced unto Gilbert, hugging their friend, which they hadn't seen since World War II. Germany toppled over when Gilbert was tackled to the ground laughing, still gripping on to his little brother's' leg. Romano jumped up, and tried to get his beloved Spain off of Gilbert.

"Hey Bastard! Why are you hugging him? Get off him Spain!" Spain just laughed. Romano started fuming, and Italy was desperately trying to stop his big brother from murdering the trio, since his best friend Germany was still under the pile of men. Then hell broke loose.

Seychelles started screaming at France that he should be more mature. Turkey and Greece started arguing about the random subject that Turkey was just lonely and that was why he wanted to join the EU, while Egypt just sat in between them, stroking one the kitten Greece had brought along. Hungary was getting her frying pan to hit her childhood friend (just from tradition) while Austria actually SMILED a bit, glad to see Gilbert hadn't changed at all. Switzerland just sat there, completely ignoring the events that were happening, drawing cute things on his sheet of paper for Liechtenstein, who was blushing with happiness that her brother was drawing something for her; during that time, the two nations were completely surrounded by a reddish pink unbreakable barrier of neutrality. China had completely fallen asleep by now, ignoring the three arguing countries behind him, those three countries being Taiwan, Hong Kong and Korea. They were arguing if it was normal for China to fall asleep during a meeting, at least Taiwan and Hong Kong were; Korea was yelling at the top of his voice that China would have been made in Korea if Korea had existed first. Japan just sat next to the four other Asian countries, hand over ears. France, Spain and Gilbert were still on top of a squished Germany, tackling and teasing each other.

"RAH! VE MEETING VILL CONTINUE TOMORROW! NOW GET OFF OF ME YOU ARSCHLÖCHER!" His comment was completely ignored to all, except for two countries. One of them being England, who stood up and left, taking his things with him. The other being America. Normally he would be shouting at the top of his lungs that he was a hero, but that dream of his kind of depressed him; he doesn't like remembering his childhood. On the way out, he stopped by Canada's seat. His younger brother had a depressed aura around him; probably from being unnoticed so much. America placed a hand on Canada's shoulder, which was startled slightly and looked up. Seeing that it was his older brother, he smiled sweetly. America grinned back at him.

"Hey Mattie! Why don't you come to my house? We can have ice cream and just hang out!" Canada's smile grew wider, and nodded; his human name is Matthew Williams, and he liked the nickname his brother gives him. Canada got up, holding his pet polar bear and walked next to America as they left the room with all its noise behind.

On the way out, America noticed England, and suggested to Canada that they invite him. Canada nodded, and followed America quickly.

"Hey Britain!" England tensed. The Brit turned his head to see America and Canada. "D'you want to come over to my house and get some ice cream? Tea too if you want!" When America saw the expression in England's eyes, that wasn't shown on his face, he knew something was wrong.

"No, but thank you for asking." England walked away slowly. America frowned slightly, something was definitely wrong with England. Normally England would start telling him off about how he ate too much, and America would drag him to his house, where England would eat a ship full amount of ice cream, and then they would chat about general things, like how France was really perverted, or how Russia was scary; one thing they had in common was the love of gossiping.

But this reaction wasn't normal, it was as if the United Kingdom was in some type of deep pain, but he didn't know why. Suddenly thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Canada barely whispered, but America heard him.

"What month are we?" Canada immediately understood what America was getting at, and saddened a bit.

"July, we're the 1st today."

**Me: Here's the first chapter! I hope you like it!**

**America + England: Please comment, follow and favourite!**


	2. Memories

Independence Day

Chapter 2: Memories

**Here's the second chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

**America + England: WHY IS THE LAST PART SO DEPRESSING!?**

**Me: IT ISN'T THOUGH! EVERBODY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

"Britain! You came to see me!" the young America rushed over to England, who had arrived with a box; and a broken arm. England had recently been on his ship, and he broke his arm when he had an ambush attack from Spain; but they won anyway. "Ah! What happened to your arm?!"

England didn't want America to know that he was a pirate. "Oh...um I-I...I had a fight with the frog..." America just giggled slightly.

"Again." England smiled.

"Yes, again. By the way, here's a present." He handed the box to America.

"What's this?" America looked at the box, and shook it slightly to try to hear what was inside them.

"You can open it you know." America smiled and put the box on the floor, and lifted the lid and cried out in happiness.

"Toy soldiers! You made these for me?!" England smile, and nodded. America smile brightly. And picked two soldiers from box. "Wow! And all their faces are different too!"

"Uhuh, I made them that way, since nobody is the same." England smiled, he was glad that America liked his gift.

"Hey England! Since you're here, does that mean you have free time?" England nodded, slightly confused about the question. "Then will you play with me?" England smiled and nodded, following the young boy to his 'play room' as America called it. That's where all the toys, paints and colours England gave him were.

America snapped open. What? Had he been dreaming about his past again? America groaned when he stretched, and checked his whereabouts. Oh right, he was at home, on his couch. Canada and himself had gotten completely hyper from the overdose of ice cream, and had talked and gossiped till 3 am, then fell asleep, just like that. America felt as if he was on a hangover, so he'd need to check if there had been any alcohol if that ice cream; which there wasn't any of.

"G'morning..." Canada groaned while he greeted the American. The latter grinned.

"Hey! Slept well?" Canada groaned in answer, "Guess that's a 'no'." He laughed care freely, while Canada smiled. Then Canada saddened a bit.

"Hey, Alfred?" America tensed at the name. If Canada called him Alfred instead of Al or America, then something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...You know how we're the 2nd July today...that means that after tomorrow is American Independence Day, right?"

"Y-yeah, what about it?"

"You asked yesterday remember?" Oh yeah, America had remembered yesterday that England was always weird during the first week of July. America saddened a bit when remembered his dream, and then that time...

America shook his head, as if trying to shake out the memory. "Yeah, I know...Hey Mattie?"

"Hm?"

"I've been dreaming about my child hood...why?" Canada giggled.

"Because you're becoming an adult! Remembered what Lithuania said when you tried to clean out your basement?" America pouted childishly.

"I'm already an adult." Canada giggled again.

"Sure you are."

"Hey! That was uncalled for." America tackled his younger twin brother and tickled him, and Canada just laughed and struggled against the tickle attack.

England sighed as he closed his book, and looked out his window. It was dark; the sun covered by big, black angry clouds, and the rain was thrashing against the ground.

"I must be really depressed for it to rain so much..." Every of the people who called themselves 'nations', which they were, was the actual physical body. So, the weather would change depending on their mood, that's why it rains so much in the UK, because England is often depressed, angry or upset. The only times of real long sunshine that England ever had was during the time that he looked after America.

England groaned, and stood up to get more tea. He went into the kitchen, and got boiled the kettle. He sat on a chair while waiting for the water to stop boiling. Something caught his eye. At the top of his cupboard, there was bright red box. England, not knowing what it was or how it had gotten there, put the chair he was sitting on next to the cupboard and reached to the box. When he got the box, he poured himself dome tea and went back into his living room. There was a fire and the lights were on.

England opened the box. The just stared in shock at the content. Drawings, letters, paintings and a single toy soldier. England took the toy soldier in one hand, and looked at it. Tears made up in his eyes...

"I don't understand...what did I ever do to him to hate me so much...?" The tears overflowed his eyes, while he looked at the drawings and paintings that America had made for him when he was little. Drawing of the union jack, the American flag, wobbly portraits of England, and random pictures. England smiled a bit; America used to be so loving when he was little...

England took an open envelop, and read its content. He smiled sadly at the writing, and sobbed quietly...

"_Hey, England!_

_ How are you? I'm fine! Missing you though, I wish you could come over more often! Don't you think it takes way too long for a single letter to arrive?_

_ How's your place like? I hope I can come to house one day! Hey! You know what?! I'll make a promise to ya!_

_When I'm older and a hero, I'll still be by your side! I always by your side! Because I love my Big Brother!_

_Don't waste too much time on not seeing me!_

_Alfred,_

_America."_

**AND HERE IT IS! Wasn't too depressing was it now?**

**England: *growls* I've never sobbed…**

**America: Remember Independence Day? The time when you couldn't shoot me?**

**England: *glares to America* W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-who wouldn't cry at that!?**

**Me: Guys…have a lovers' fight after the story…it saves the effort…**


	3. Tears

Independence Day

Tears

**Hello! Sorry this took so long! But I had a really hard time thinking up something suitable for the last chapter!**

**America: -_- … I don't cry.**

**England: See how I felt?**

**America: Yeah, but you do cry.**

**England: SH-SHUT UP!**

**Me: Both you shut up…Look I've got the key board power, so I can write whatever way I want, so stop moaning.**

**America + England: *grumble***

**Me: Good. Now I don't own Hetalia or the characters. I hope you'll like the last chapter! ^w^**

"Why did you give this fancy suit to me?" The short American stared in confusion at the suit that England had bought him. Fancy? Very much so...America can't really wear that can he...?

"This is just something for you to wear; I don't really want to be seen with you in your usual clothes." America frowned ad pouted.

"I think my normal clothes are fine..." The United Kingdom groaned, and then smiled.

"Just try it on." America sighed quietly, and went into his bedroom to change

.

When he came out, he looked very smart. England thought so too. The latter called him to the body sized mirror. "See? You'll look very smart in those!" America looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled a bit on the coat and collar, since they were a bit tight.

"Hm...It's a bit too smart...I'll guess I'll only wear it for special occasions..." England smiled and nodded. That would be fine. "Hey England! France came the other day, and said something about growing up...What does it mean to grow up?" America titled his head to the side. England stood quiet for a while...then exploded.

"FROG CAME HERE?! HE DIDN'T DID HE?! WHERE'S MY SWORD! FROG!" America stared in confusion when the pirate side of England took over him...

America woke up with a jolt. He groaned. "Why is it that I only dream of that...?" but he was too tired to answer his own question, so turned over in his bed and fell asleep.

"Hey Ame-AAAAAAAAAH!" England screeched when he saw how tall America had gotten. The teenage country turned round, and smiled widely when he saw England.

"Hey Iggy! How've you been? You haven't visited me in a while..." England was pointing and shaking when America stood right in front of him. Dammit, he had become a bloody mountain! He was about a head taller than England, and the shorter country was just ever so slightly shocked at that...

"W-wow...America...You've gotten pretty tall haven't you?" The American grinned.

"Yup! But I'm glad to see that you haven't changed a bit!" The Brit pouted slightly, the kid had some nerve...

"Maybe...How are you?" England smiled his big brother smile that America loves so much.

"OW!" America yelped when he fell out the bed. He groaned and got off the hard wood floor. He looked at his alarm; 7:00 am. He huffed. "Might as well get up." He got his dressing gown on and went to the kitchen. He made a cup of coffee and sipped some of it. He stared into the brown liquid. Every year, he had Independence Day...so why did this bother him? He never had dreams about his past...Ever. He felt himself nod off slightly. He put the cup of coffee down and sat on one of the chairs and fell asleep.

"It's cold...It's wet...America...Why did you leave me? Little brother..."

America snapped his eyes open. It was dark, grey and wet. It was raining. He was dreaming, he could tell. He looked around him, and stopped when he saw two figures. More accurately, two figures more excluded from a group of men. America squinted to see who it was. His eyes tripled in size when he saw it was England and himself. He stared...That clothing, that position...It was the birth if Independence Day. England was holding his gun in front of the young America's head, as if to shoot him. But the gun was trembling...then it was dropped and it landed with a splash onto the muddy ground, soon followed by England himself, who fell onto his knees.

America just stared at the scene in front of him...He remembered this day...Only too well.

England was crying, while his young self just stared in pity at his ex-big brother.

"W-why? Why? This isn't fair dammit...DAMMIT!" He saw England scream before facing the ground on his arms and knees, crying bitterly. The dreaming America then heard the words he had spoken at the time.

"What happened Britain? You used to be so big..." Such cruel words, but America knew it had been himself that had said those words, 300 years ago...a question still stuck in his mind though...Why had England cried? He had other friends and brothers too, didn't he? It must've of been from the loss of huge power or anger against America for rebelling.

"America..." Everything went black. The rain, the mud, young America and crying England. Just black...And an echoing voice.

"Who's there?" Everything was quiet.

"America...Why did you leave me?" The named person turned round to see a drenched England, wearing the uniform he had worn during the American Revolution. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained. "Why? Why? Why did you leave me? I cared so much for you...my little brother...don't you understand the pain you've caused me...?" The drenched England disappeared. America then found himself in field...The field with all the different flowers...In the middle of the field was England holding a baby America in his arms. England was laughing happily as America was trying to reach for his short hair. An eagle flew across the sky, catching the little American's attention, who then tried to reach for it laughing at the thought of flying, and England smiled at American's cuteness.

"Tell me America...why did you leave England?" An unknown voice was heard. America turned his head to the source of the sound. He was met by a tall ginger haired man. He had dark green eyes, and ear ring on his left ear and his hair was scruffy. He had a cape wrapped around him, hiding his whole body completely.

"Who're you?" The taller man had an expressionless face.

"My name's Scotland. England's second oldest and closest brother; even though we hate each other. You met me once when you were little remember?" The American recalled seeing a man very much like him. America nodded. "But tell me...You seemed so happy with Iggy, why did you leave him? You were giving him everything he ever wanted; everything we couldn't give." America tilted his head in confusion.

"What're you talking about?" The red head sighed.

"So you didn't realize...You gave him somebody to love him. You were the only one who has ever loved him as a brother, as a friend; as a person. Me and the others have always hated him, so we completely ruined our chance to be good older brothers. And France, Spain and Japan have never really been real friends with him...They always had a grudge against each other; even Canada. You were the only who love him without a grudge."

Realization hit the American; why hadn't England told him that?! The reason England had cried! It wasn't because he had lost huge amount of territory or that he had been angry against America! He had lost the only person who had truly cared for him! Without America...he was alone...

"Do you understand now America? You left him, in the mud, crying like he had never done before...Tell me...After all he had done for you? Why did you leave him?" The American turned back to the field where England and baby America still were, smiling happily and laughing. But the image was fading, fading away...like time does...

"Why America? Why? Why did you leave you loving older brother alone in the mud? Ruined, broken and lost? Why did you hurt him?"

Tears filled America's eyes...He hadn't wanted to hurt England...Never did he want to do that...

"I didn't want to hurt him...I wanted to see the world from the same view as he did...I wanted to understand why loved the oceans, why he hated France, why he loved the rain, why he hated coffee...And just wanted to know!"

Everything faded to a black once again. Goodbye flower filled field, goodbye happy England, goodbye innocent America, goodbye caring Scotland, goodbye bright sun. Goodbye everything that had been his happiness. It was slipping away.

America felt pathetic, hopeless, like England had...

"Wait, England...COME BACK!"

"America! Wake up! What are you doing sleeping in the kitchen? Do you have any idea how worried Canada was? He called me to say that you weren't answering his call! And I came here on this day, which you know fully well makes me feel sick! America? Are you even listening?" America slowly opened his eyes, seeing a very frustrated England. "Seriously, you should pay more attention to people's feeling!" America's eyes widened when he remembered his dream. "You never know what people may start thinking if-"

England flinched when arms wrapped around his waist. He was pulled down unto America's lap, and was about to protest when a pair of soft lips touched his. England's eyes widened and was trying to push away from America, but the latter's grip on his waist was too strong. Slowly, England melted into the kiss, letting America kiss him gently. When America pulled back, England was blushing deeply.

"What…Why" England felt America rest his forehead on his chest.

"Britain, I'm sorry…" England felt America tremble against him. England looked sadly, yet surprised, at the trembling country. He looked over to the calendar on the wall of the kitchen: 4th July: Independence Day. England kissed the top of America's head soothingly, wrapping his arms around his neck, America still hiding his face in his chest.

"America... Why are you crying?"

**America: Yes, why am I crying?**

**England: *shrugs* ask the person with the keyboard power. *glares to me***

**Me: HARSH! The reason you're crying, America, is because you're sad…If you read the story, it might be easier to understand…**

**America: but I don't understand anyway! TT^TT**

**England: Idiot…**

**Me: Well…That's your problem. So, yeah. People this was the last chapter! So there'll be no more of this story. I hope you liked it, and thank you for following and reading ^/^ Good bye!**


End file.
